


'twas the night before christmas

by crazyqueerecrivain



Series: twenty-five days of fic [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyqueerecrivain/pseuds/crazyqueerecrivain
Summary: just 100% danvers-sawyer family fluff on christmas eve





	

**Author's Note:**

> this one is kinda really short but there's not tons of dialogue it's just kinda fluff. 
> 
> //
> 
> so again idk about rating, but i figured i'd just keep it as it is even though i'm sure no one is actually worried. tell me if i should change it if you feel really strongly about it?

Alex was never a Christmas fiend. She was never the Danvers daughter that accompanied Jeremiah to buy the tree, nor the daughter who decorated enthusiastically. She wasn’t the Danvers daughter who baked Christmas cookies while humming Christmas carols. That had always been Kara. It hadn’t changed when Maggie and Alex started dating. Maggie wasn’t that big on Christmas in big celebration; she was more into taking the time and just being with the ones she loved. Alex and Maggie had always had low-key Christmases. They laughed along as Kara got Lena into the Christmas spirit. They laughed along as Winn explained Christmas traditions to Mon-El. They laughed along as everyone around them dove headfirst into the Christmas spirit, but Maggie and Alex had always been perfectly contented to celebrate Christmas in their quiet, special way. 

This changed about five and a half years ago with the birth of their two children. While Alex and Maggie quickly agreed that Elf-On-A-Shelf would never grace their home because that was creepy as hell, they both knew that Santa Claus would be coming to town. The stockings were the first tradition to arrive. Kara had been making Lena her own needlepoint stocking (as Kara thought the fact that Lena hadn’t ever had her own stocking, let alone a homemade one was absolutely ridiculous and her fiancée was going to have the best goddamn stocking the world had ever seen, even if it meant Kara had to learn needlepoint) and it turned out Kara really enjoyed the craft. She quickly made Alex, Maggie, Winn, James, and each person’s family members their own; Marley and Merlin included. Making Christmas cookies for Santa started about three years later, when Merlin decided he wanted to help Mama with the Christmas cookies. He couldn’t do much at first, nor was his attention kept for very long, but as he grew he started to focus longer and help more. This year, he actually stayed for the entire time, only getting distracted by the piano once. The tee ball tradition started the same year as the cookies. Unlike Merlin, Marley had no interest in helping Alex bake. What the young girl did have an interest in, was the game she had just started to play, tee ball. Maggie would take Marley to the baseball field by Kara and Lena’s home on Christmas Eve and the two would play catch for hours on end. No matter what the kids did on Christmas Eve, whether they spend time with Alex or Maggie, they always returned with smiles on their faces; this year is no different. 

Maggie and Marley return right as Alex frosts the last sugar cookie and slips it into Merlin’s bowl for him to bathe it in sprinkles. Alex’s smile grows without even asking how the game went. Marley’s smile is as big as always and her deep brown eyes sparkle. “Mama! Mama! Mama!” Her daughter bounces into her lap; “I hit a curveball and Mommy threw it really fast!” Marley gushes, and Alex beams with pride.

“She’s already ready for those Little League kids and they don’t even start until seven.” Maggie wears the same look of pride as she approaches, leaning down to give Alex a kiss. “You did really good Slugger. C’mere and give me a kiss before you run upstairs to change okay?” Maggie leans down and Marley nods, meeting her mom’s cheek with a peck before bouncing up the stairs. Maggie ropes her arms around Alex’s neck, resting her head on her wife’s. “And what about you my sweets, did you have fun baking buddy?” Merlin looks up, revealing the red frosting on his nose, sprinkles covering his hands, and streaks of flour on his cheeks. A laugh echoes both Maggie and Alex’s chests. Christmas Eve was always a day where both kids got a bath. 

“Yeah! Mommy I played Jingle Bells PERFECTLY today! Can I show you?” Merlin is already halfway to the piano when Alex gently reminds him to wash his hands. By the time the boy is done scrubbing away the yuckiness, Marley has returned and nestles into Alex’s lap. It really does amaze her how these tiny human beings that shared a uterus were so different yet so similar. It amazes her how they’re only five yet they both have hobbies that they love deeply. They just amaze her. 

Maggie seems to read Alex’s thoughts, giving her a kiss on the cheek and murmuring, “We’re doing good baby. They’re amazing,” before heading over to the piano bench to sit next to her son. Alex flexes her arms around Marley, who just snuggles in more, obviously tired from her day of play. As Merlin starts to play, Alex gives Marley a soft kiss on her head, and watches her Maggie watch their son play. It’s moments like these that Alex treasures so much and loves so deeply. She wouldn’t - she couldn’t - trade her family for anything. 

* * *

“He sprang to his sleigh to his team gave a whistle, and away they all flew like the down of a thistle. But I heard him exclaim ‘ere he drove out of sight, “Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night.” Alex finishes the story quietly, her voice just above a whisper as she closes the book as quietly as possible. Marley had fallen asleep two verses into the poem, but Alex had just kept reading. That’s their tradition. Maggie reads to Merlin and Alex reads to Marley. They always finish the story. Alex brushes Marley’s wild hair from her face, and kisses her daughter one more time before getting up. She stands in the doorway just watching her daughter sleep and she can’t quite explain why, but Marley’s face is just so pure and at peace. It’s sweet. “Good night baby girl, don’t let the bedbugs bite. When you wake up, Santa will have arrived.” Alex smiles, carefully closing the door.

“Speaking of Santa, I believe we have work to do Mrs. Claus.” Alex nearly jumps when Maggie’s arms slink around her waist and her wife nibbles behind her ear. She should’ve been expecting it. After all, it happens every year. Their household has become really into their traditions. Alex turns around and Maggie migrates her hands up, so they rest on the back of Alex’s neck and Alex wraps her arms around Maggie’s waist. “How’d she go down?” Maggie asks, the two very obviously lost in each other. 

“Out within moments. I know tee ball always tires her out, but I think Kara and Lena bringing their munchkins over tired her out even more.” Alex explains. It’s Willa and Caitlyn’s first Christmas with Kara and Lena and Alex’s sister and sister-in-law wanted to make sure they had their best Christmas ever. Lena doesn’t talk about her childhood much; only Kara can knock down that wall, but Alex knows Lena’s adopted and didn’t quite have the idyllic storybook ending of a childhood. She doubts Lena remembers much from her first year with the Luthors, but Alex guesses Lena remembers the emotions all too much and she doesn’t want that for her daughters. “What about our little magician?”Alex asks, a smile gracing her face as she remembers the first time Merlin tried to tell them he wanted to be a musician. It wasn’t really his fault he messed up; he was three years old and everyone always commented about how he should be a magician because of his name. Any kid would get the words confused. 

“Little bugger held out until the second to last verse.” Maggie says, and Alex puffs a laugh. Merlin always tried to stay up for things; for Santa, for New Years, for midnight on his birthday, but he never managed to get there. “Now, the kids are asleep, we have us time.” Maggie grins, running her hands through Alex’s hair and pulling her into a kiss. Alex wonders if they have time for a little distraction, but ultimately pulls away, knowing that once they get side tracked, it can be a while before they focus again and they may not have the energy to do all the Santa Claus-y things they have to do if they get distracted with each other now.

Maggie plays dirty and kisses along Alex’s jaw. “Mags…” Alex doesn’t mean for it to come out so breathy and so much like a moan, but it does. “We’ve gotta be Santa first.” Alex says, will not that strong. Luckily, Maggie still has her head in the game, and relents. Maggie takes Alex by the hand and they head toward the storage space, bringing the presents with ‘From: Santa’ in J’onn’s neat handwriting down to the tree, rarely letting their hands leave each other. They fill each handmade stocking with all sorts of trinkets and sweets. Alex tries to hide something she got Maggie from the shorter woman, but fails miserably. Alex can’t quite consider it a failure though, because she gets a kiss from her wife, and that’s always a win. Alex hand Maggie a few cookies to takes bites out and eat, while she takes bites as messily as possible out of the carrots and celery on the special Santa plate. Maggie takes a few swigs of Santa’s milk, leaving her with the cutest milk moustache Alex thinks she’s ever seen. Alex of course kisses the moustache away before spilling a little of the water in the bowl the kids helped leave out. Reindeer are not clean creatures and Alex has fun with that. 

They finish at just about two thirty in the morning and make their way up into their room by three. Alex plops down first, Maggie insisting that she has to change into her Christmas pyjamas. “But if I’m just going to take you out of them…?” Alex smirks, making Maggie laugh. Before Alex knows it, Maggie’s walked over and straddled Alex, pushing her onto her back.

“You are? Are you?” It doesn’t take Alex much to flip Maggie over and grin. She may be a science nerd, but the DEO trained her and she’s kept in shape. 

Maggie leans up taking Alex in a kiss as she runs her hands up Alex’s back. “Mmmhmm.” Alex smiles in bliss. She never dreamed she could have this; that she could feel this way. They have three hours until the kids will be up; she will not be wasting a moment of that time.

**Author's Note:**

> all right i know some of the names are weird, but there's a hidden theme i swear


End file.
